Los Cuentos del Tio Chris
by SuperLCAM168
Summary: Chris Mclean narra algunos cuentos de hadas clasicos protagonizados por los excampistas...claro que de una manera donde no todo es amor y felicidad ¿o si? Averiguenlo!Capitulo 2:La Gwennicienta.
1. Caperucita Gris

**Nota:En este fic hay burlas a empresas,programas de TV, generos musicales,personas aleatorias pero es con el fin de divertir a la gente, o al menos intentarlo xD.**

Tota Drama No me pertenece le pertenece a Fresh TV

Chris Mclean estaba en un sofá frente a una fogata, mirando a la cámara.

-Hola bienvenidos a "Los Cuentos del tío Chris" hoy les relatare la patética historia de Caperucita Gris y el delincuente feroz-decía el anfitrión mientras abría el libro.

En la escena esta Courtney con una capucha gris y una revista en la puerta de su cabaña.

-Había una vez una no tan dulce jovencita a la que todos llamaban caperucita gris, porque era una amargada que amaba el color gris y su PDA en la que veía #$%!$&!, un día su madre le dio un encargo-dijo Mclean

La madre de Courtney entro en escena.

-Hija quiero que me hagas un favor, podrías ir a dejarle esta canasta a tu abuelita?- pidió la señora.

-¿Por qué ella jamás puede venir por sus cosas?-preguntó la castaña.

-Porque está muy ocupada bailando reggaetón- explicó su madre.

En la casa de su abuelita, la señora estaba vestida con cadenas y anillos de oro, lentes de sol, y tenía tres pequeños gatitos que estaban fumando pero ejem volviendo con la protagonista…

-Pff ya que, de cualquier forma va a empezar ben 10 y ese tipo me las va pagar, por su culpa Total Drama casi no es popular en el canal- dijo Courtney rompiendo a la mitad una foto de Ben 10.

La chica toma la canasta y camina por unas angostas vías del tren.

-¡Un minuto! ¿Vías del tren? – dijo Courtney mirando que el tren se acercaba rápidamente.

La chica saltó fuera de las vías.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que quiso que me atropellaran?- dijo la castaña enfurecida.

-El creador del fic supongo- dice Chris.

LCAM mira hacia todas partes-no me miren, yo solo estoy escribiendo digo, leyendo este fic-

-Te perdonare la vida por ahora- dice la chica enfurecida retomando su camino.

Entonces, la chica encuentra dos opciones, caminar por el tenebroso camino de la muerte con los teletubies o el alegre camino de Dora la exploradora, la chica elije este último.

-Hola muchacha-dice una voz aguardentosa detrás de ella, era Dora-¿Qué te trae por acá, buscas películas, droga, cerveza? Yo tengo todo eso-continuó

-En realidad solo voy a caminar a casa de mi abuelita- explicó la castaña bastante ignorante.

-Nadie pasa por aquí sin comprar mis productos, ¡soy lista y sé que te derrotare en un combate Pokemon!- grita la ojimiel tirando su cigarro al suelo.

En eso alguien sale de un arbusto.

-El criminal feroz llegó, ¿acaso alguien dijo que quería pelear?- dijo un Duncan totalmente distinto al que conocemos, uno salvaje con orejas y cola de lobo.

Dora huye aterrada y la atropella el mono "Botas" en un auto donde venden helados

-¡Siempre quise aplastar su cabeza hasta explotar!-gritó de felicidad el mono.

-Me has salvado criminal feroz, te amo, bésame, casémonos, asesinemos a LilyGxT (visiten sus fics xD )

-Pero si la asesinamos no leeremos sus asombrosas historias-dijo Duncan

-Buen punto, mejor vayámonos sonrientes como todo buen cuento de hadas- dice la morena.

Y así Courtney y Duncan caminan felices al atardecer en un campo de flores.

-Y todos vivieron felices por siempre, excepto la abuelita que nunca llegaron a entregarle su "Coledia" (el colesterol entre más bajo mejor) ni su papel "suavel" (si se quedo rosadita xD) y se murió mientras los gatitos bailaban reggaetón encima de ella- concluye Chris cerrando el libro.

FIN

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Deberia hacer otro? Acepto criticas y sugerencias :D !**


	2. La Gwennicienta

**En este fic se podría hacer referencia a varios artículos y personas de la vida cotidiana pero es sin fines de Lucro.**

Total Drama no me pertenece le pertenece a Fresh tv.

Aparece Chris bebiendo una taza de café sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Hola, bienvenidos de nuevo a "Los Cuentos del tío Chris" hoy, les relatare la mágica y un poco absurda historia de "La Gwennicienta".

Chris abrió el libro y aparece la escena de una casa algo grande.

-Todo empezó en una gran casa donde vivía la madrastra Blainely Stacey Andrews O'Halloran el cual no era su verdadero nombre y por eso no tenia credencial del IFE- narraba Mclean-Ella tenía dos hijas llamadas Katie y Sadie, una olía a Zeke y la otra era una gorda con celulitis-continuó

En una sala lujosa Blainely les estaba entregando unas joyas a sus hijas

-Tomen se las robe a Ronald McDonald, disfrútenlas-decía Blainely sonriente.

-¡O sea gracias mame, no sabes cuánto te adoramos o sea estas del uno, cero nefasto!-decían Katie y Sadie al unísono.

En eso empieza a sonar el timbre.

La hermanastra de las chicas, se llamaba Gwennicienta, bueno en realidad se llamaba Gwen, aunque nadie sabía que su verdadero nombre era Pancracia Eustocia de la Panfilena, pero todos la llamaban Gwennicienta porque siempre limpiaba las cenizas en su casa.

Gwennicienta no era dulce, no era linda, ni siquiera era bonita, asi que no se a que idiota se le ocurrió hacer un cuento sobre ella, ya que, continuemos..

Alguien estaba desesperado tocando la puerta, Gwennicienta abrió la puerta.

-Hola-dijo Gwennicienta sufriendo el ceño-Va a comenzar mi telenovela asi que apresúrate a mover la boca-dijo la chica apretando los puños.

Era patricio estrella.

-Te amo- dijo el gordo rosado.

Gwen se aterró y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-O sea hello, ¿quién era?- dijo Sadie la cual bajaba los escalones comiendo una bolsa de Cheetos.

-Era un gordo imbécil que decía estupideces- dijo la peliazul.

-¿Wario?- pensaba Sadie.

-No no era Wario-dijo Gwennicienta.

-¿Oye como rayos entraste a mi pensamiento?- dijo Sadie.

-Ehm, internet (?)- explicó

En eso llega una invitación a la casa que dice "Hola, hoy esta noche el príncipe Materia dará una fiesta para elegir una novia."

Entonces las dos hermanastras feas, fresas y creídas se vistieron elegantemente, Gwennicienta tenía que hacer los deberes de la casa porque el resto eran unas huevonas.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que todos se fueron al castillo, entonces llego el hada madrina Owen con su disfraz de mariposita talla 10 que le quedaba apretado.

-Hola Gwennicienta, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta?- dijo Owen intentando mover las alas.

Gwen asintió con la cabeza.

-Me vale madres-dijo Owen huyendo.

En eso Gwennicienta se enfureció y rápidamente huyo al castillo a la fiesta, donde le robo el vestido a la princesa peach del reino champiñón.

-Un segundo este no es el castillo- dice Gwen mirando a LCAM.

-Ehm lo se, pero bien que te gusta ese vestido, no seas perra y agradece-dice LCAM.

En eso Gwen rueda los ojos y corre a la fiesta.

Al llegar el guardia "Justin Bieber" no la deja pasar.

-No estás aceptada "Baby"- dice la chica digo ejem el chico.

-Baby mi trasero Justina Barbie- dice Gwen mientras le arrebata su moto sierra y lo parte a la mitad.

Gwen entra a la fiesta y conoce al príncipe, entonces se da cuenta de que el ejército de Peach se acerca al castillo así que huye de ahí, dejando olvidada su bota.

Al día siguiente, el príncipe dice que se casara con la chica que le quede la bota, unos minutos después le queda a Zeke y se casan y viven "felices".

Y así Gwennicienta vivió como esclava, Zeke y Materia se fueron a una cachonda luna de miel en Hawaii, las hermanastras fueron las jefas de Gwen de por vida. Y por último, la madrastra se fue a bailar reggaetón con la difunta abuela de caperucita gris y los gatitos fumadores.

FIN.


End file.
